eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 0.8 - Build 4200
August 1th, 2013 The Founder Pack are also now on sale. Click here for more info! Features Added support for multiple characters per account. Added 2 new game modes for PvP : Capture the Flag and Domination. Added over 300 new achievements. (Some icons are still work in progress.) Added Gem System and updated many items throughout the game with Gem sockets. Sockets have been added to a number of items, some items will always come with sockets, some will have a chance at sockets General Added Prestige Rewards to Eldevin Arena Quests. Added Artistan Awards to all Crafting and Repeatable Crafting Quests. Added Prestige Rewards to Trial of the Champions. Added Rivals Lounge to Eldevin City, containing Valor, Artistan and Prestige Vendors. Added an error message when inviting friends to groups and not the group leader. Added a NPC to repair outside the Temple of the Three. Added a new light armor set at level 20. (Occult Set) Added a new heavy armor set at level 20. (Steel Rage Set) Added a new medium armor set at level 25. (Nomad Set) Added a new item to the Mystical Market (Birth Stone) to purchase additional character slots. Added some new vanity gear to the Mystical Market. Added new emotes and dances to the Mystical Market. Added Fusion Powder as a trade item for Dungeon Relics. Blossom Ridge flight path is now open! Boosted Volume of PvP Announcer Voiceovers. Placed a cooldown on out-of-mana voiceover. Spells are grayed out until you have enough mana to cast them. (You can still attempt to cast them) Item compare tooltips no longer compares the off hand with the main hand if the main hand is empty. Player Summons can now attack and be attacked in PvP. Improved how resources respawn throughout the world. Improved a number of shop categories. Trade items will now go straight in your inventory if there is space. Passive creatures now show as yellow instead of red when selected. Once again improved server stability and performance. The 'Escape' key will close your last focused window. While dragging clicking a window title bar will focus that window. You can now toggle the vanity layer while dragging an item. A large number of quests have had the drop rates for quest items altered slightly. The Gem Hearth in Eldevin City has been updated with 15 new types of gems and 12 new levels. Many loot tables throughout the world now include Gems and Fusion Powder. Supporter Buff now also increases Valor Experience Earned. Decreased price of bags and respec tokens in the Mystical Market. Increase storage space of a number of bags, some bags such as the Founder Backpack are no longer for sale. Increased both the level of the Avatar of Amun and The Green Dragon to level 35. Slightly reduced gold gain from selling crafted items to vendors. Cowboy now shows off the Founder Horn on the Login screen. Balance Fixed issue with weekly repeatable reset time not always working correctly. Increased the base health values on the Call of the Wild and Void Elemental summons. Increased the base armor values on the Call of the Wild and Void Elemental summons. Bugs The hatch to Garai Coliseum wouldn't enter players right away if they moved while the hatch opened. Fixed so that there's no waiting involved. Fixed an issue with bag sometimes toggling instead of hiding the bag window. Fixed an issue where Homestones cooldown's wouldn't always be correct. Fixed an issue where loot wouldn't spawn for a group if tagging player died/logged out. Fixed an issue with the doors in Varuna Academy sometimes not moving the player to the next room. Fixed an issue where group chat messages sometimes would go into general chat. Fixed an issue where resetting talents points would sometimes fail. Fixed an issue with dodge stats not updating correctly in the stats window. Fixed an issue where the Intense Focus talent was not working correctly. Fixed an issue with Engulf's cooldown not correctly match the tooltips duration. Fixed an issue where life steal effects were causing targeted creatures to become viable targets for other creatures. Fixed an issue where the global stash item would not despawn correctly when its time expires. Fixed an issue with Krokosaur Aquatica not being correctly skinnable. Fixed an issue with some items being sold incorrectly for 0 gold. Fixed an issue with the recipe for the Improved Minor Essence requiring the wrong components. Fixed an issue with the shop item panel not showing certain items in big shops. Fixed some dialogue on Jocelyn that not longer made sense. Quests Fixed an issue with not correctly getting a replacement Owlbear Musk for "The Natural Way". Fixed an issue with getting "Something to Leave Behind" from Mage Silithran when you had advanced past the first stage of "Soldiers in the Void". Fixed an issue with "Unsanctioned Magic" where, if the player left that quest and went away to do something else, they would continue to get warnings telling them to use Incinerate to light the lamps. Fixed Jewelry #3, #4, #9 and Tailoring #9 so that the NPCs and quest text now specify the correct items. Fixed an issue in "Kaur Repellant" where Davey Jackman was unable to replace your Littlehold Oil Skin if you destroyed it. Fixed an issue where Oswald would display a quest indicator for Gesturing, even once the quest was complete. Fixed an issue where "Going Postal" and the "Diminutive City" could be started without meeting the level requirements. The Illaneska Lighthouse Roof door now allows the player entrance if they still need to speak with Joxo on "Clash of the Tiametians". Adjusted the levels of Weaponsmithing Quest 1 and Alchemy Quests 8 and 9 to give the correct rewards. Peter's shop now opens when you advance stage 2 in "Time Enough At Last". Also updated the quest text to be clearer. Updated "Greenreef Hoof" to be a General Loot item instead of a Quest Item. Category:Patch Notes